Lots of cake
by Flame Rainbow
Summary: John is sad and Sherlock tries to cheer him up, with unexpected results. They also get rudely interrupted. Cake and first kisses involved.


Sherlock was stretched across the sofa in 221b Baker Street. His stomach rumbled and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten. He called out to John to get him a cup of tea only to be met with silence. It stretched on and on for thirty minutes before Sherlock realised John was not in the house. He got up to make tea but there was no milk. He sighed and sent off a quick text to John.

_Get the milk –SH_

John was just walking out of Tesco's when he got Sherlock's text, he groaned aloud and realised he had in fact forgotten to get the milk. John was having the worst day and having a madman who couldn't get his own bloody milk was not helping his mood.

_Get it yourself_

Sherlock growled and tried to reason with John, though not very well.

_John. I need milk and you're already out. Get the damn milk –SH_

_no, i'm not in the mood to go run around fetching things for you. _

_I don't care, I need milk. You are out. Logical Conclusion. You. Get. The. Damn. Milk. -SH_

_get. your. own. damn. milk. _

Sherlock flopped back onto the sofa in frustration and his fingers blurred over his phone as he sent a text to John. John was getting sick of Sherlock pestering for everything all the time. It didn't help to know he was going to lose this argument, cave in and buy the milk for Sherlock. Sherlock just didn't have to know that yet.

_For god's sake John. We all know how this works. You say I get the milk and I say you do. And then you end up getting the milk. Don't tell me you're going lazy on me. So John gets the milk. –SH_

Or not, John thought to himself.

_no, today I'm going to do what the bloody hell I want, and I do not want to spend it fetching you milk. _

_Are you alright John –SH_

Sherlock figured he came across as concerned for John he could have a better chance at getting his milk before it got dark outside.

_Oh I'm perfectly fine, just fantastic. Now sod off I'm going to go have myself a nice dinner at Angelo's - JW_

_John, are you sure? You sound a bit strange. Come home and you can give me your opinion on a cold case Lestrade gave me -SH_

_No, I'm going to have a nice meal at Angelo's and then I'm going to come home and have a relaxing shower and then lounge in bed and read a book. – JW_

Now Sherlock was really beginning to wonder what was wrong with John. When he came down in the morning he seemed perfectly fine. Happy, even. Sherlock tried to think of the things that could have gone wrong in the day but there were too many variables. John always seemed to be upset at him for one reason or another, he figured this was a good place to start.

_John, what is wrong. Have I done something wrong again - SH_

_Is this because of the fingers in the fridge, they are only for an experiment -SH_

_No, it's not because of the fingers in the fridge; at least it won't be if they are in a proper container and not on the shelves with the food. _

_But John, That will just cause more mess and another container I will have to leave in the sink, what have I done? – SH_

_You haven't done anything Sherlock. _

Sherlock could rule out any variable that included him. He still had no idea why John was being so rude. Sherlock was the rude one. John was the nice one who always apologised and made everyone feel better_. Doctor_ John Watson indeed.

_Well then who has, you are obviously in a foul mood and you are taking it out on me. I don't mind except I need that milk. -SH_

_Fine, I'll get you your bloody milk! _

_You still haven't told me what's the matter -SH_

_How observant of you. Sorry, Sherlock...I didn't mean to snap at you. Just had a god awful day today. Just the normal milk? _

_Yes, What happened? -SH_

_Don't worry about it, I'll be home soon. _

_Okay, See you soon – SH_

Sherlock sighed and twisted on the sofa till he was curled in a ball. He decided he wasn't comfortable and went to his armchair. He retreated to his mind palace and started to catalogue how John sounded in his texts.

John fiddled to get his key in the door to 221, and after dropping his keys managed to get it open without further mishap. He shifted the plastic bag containing the milk and the small little white box with a single cupcake in it to his other hand as he removed his coat. He slowly made his way up into the flat, his leg hurting and making him limp just a bit. "I'm home." he sighed, making his way into the kitchen putting the milk in the fridge.

Sherlock was deep in his mind palace and was hanging upside off his armchair. He didn't even realise John came in.

John let out small shaky sigh, his shoulders slumping further. He shouldn't have expected any different from Sherlock, but he had still hoped. He ignored the fingers in the fridge in favour or getting himself a few bottles of beer from the back and with his beers and single cupcake made his way up into his room, shutting the door quietly.

Sherlock came out of the mist that was his mind palace when heard Johns heavy footsteps and a door. John usually greeted him when he got home. Sherlock was feeling strangely calm today, only a bit bored and he had solved some cold cases for Lestrade. He decided while he was in his good mood he would got to John and see what was the matter

John sat down on his bed and sighed. He fished in his pocket for the cheap lighter, and small pack of coloured candles be had bought. Placing a simple white one in the frosting on the top of the cup cake, he lit the candle and held it, watching the flame flicker for a moment, before he whispered. "Happy birthday, John." and blew the candle out. He shouldn't be surprised no one remembered, but he would try and make the rest of his day reasonably pleasant. Sherlock knocked on john's door and quietly stepped in. He saw john with a sad looking cupcake and candle with a run-down expression on his face. He had heard the little mutter and realised it was Johns birthday.

Sherlock had never cared for birthdays, the only one he had as a child ended up with him pushed in a pool by the kids Mycroft had paid to attend. His other birthdays Mother was not really there anymore and father had left us completely. He didn't even have knowledge of John's birthday; it was just something he didn't pay attention to. He saw John still absorbed in his thoughts and snuck back out to do something special. John was always doing things for him, he had read on google that you do nice surprises for friends.

* * *

* Twenty minutes later *

* * *

Sherlock had managed to make a cake that tasted exactly as his mother's did when he was little, If he said so himself it was delicious and he didn't even have a soft spot for food. It wasn't the best looking cake but it was really the taste that mattered. He looked around and saw the kitchen was an absolute disaster, Batter everywhere his purple shirt was soaked in various substances and there was something dripping from the ceiling. All in all it was better than the last time he tried to cook. He heard John walking down the hall way and held his breath.

John thought the cupcake had been alright, especially since it was day old and cheap, and his beers hadn't improved him mood much. So he would now see if a cup of tea could help. But when John reached the kitchen, seeing out much of a mess it was and knowing he would be the one to clean it up, he just slumped and let out another sigh, heading straight to the sink to soak the sponge and start cleaning. John decided he could have tea a little later.

Seeing John so dejected strangely struck a chord with Sherlock, he obviously hadn't seen him in the corner yet. He stepped out the shadows cake in hand and spoke softly "Happy birthday John, Surprise"

John thought Sherlock looked like he had lost a battle with a bag of flour and several eggs, and the cake [if it could be called one] looked like a four year old had made it. But the sight made John smile, and he let out a huff of amusement. That huff quickly turned into a breathless fit of giggles that had him sliding to the floor in their intensity. Sherlock saw john sliding to the floor with laughter and grinned at him, holding out the cake. He walked forward to give John his cake but slipped on a piece of batter, or egg and landed hard on his ass. The cake followed after him and landed in his lap with a plop.

The icing was smeared all over his trousers and hands and Sherlock just looked down and frowned at it. Well that was it really, seeing Sherlock with a cake in his lap sprawled on the floor. John was out right laughing now, his sides and stomach hurting his face red, he hadn't laughed this hard in ages. "My god...You are...utterly... adorable!" he wheezed out between laughs. This awful day, every second of it, was worth this one moment, both of them sprawled on the floor in a disaster of a kitchen.

"I am not" He paused as if tasting the word and deciding it was foul "adorable" Sherlock sprung out and wiped his hands on Johns trousers and then sat back down with a pout. He was grumbling under his breath. He looked up at John's laughing and couldn't resist breaking out into a smile at John's happiness. John's mouth went wide as Sherlock smeared icing all over his trousers.

"Two can play at this game." taking a scoop of icing from the cake wreck, he smeared it over Sherlock's face, some even getting in his hair. He stuck his tongue out playfully at Sherlock. Sherlock smile vanished and turned into a scowl and he glared at John. He slowly lifted a hand to his hair he found icing there. He growled a John and scooped a handful of cake and hurled it at Johns face. It hit with a satisfying splat. He smiled wildly and leaped up and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" John shouted, scrambling to his feet, bringing as much of the cake as he could. He slipped a bit on the floor, but managed to keep his feet as he ran after Sherlock. Sherlock saw the piece of cake being hurled at his head and leaped behind the sofa, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the stomach. He realized he didn't have anything to throw and swore under his breath.

John leapt over the sofa and with the remaining cake hurled it at Sherlock. He had hit his target badly upon landing behind the sofa he had slipped, promptly falling atop of Sherlock, both of them very much covered in cake. He couldn't help giggling as he pulled back to look at Sherlock's icing covered face and hair. The breath rushed out of him as John fell onto him. He started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. He looked into Johns blue orbs and saw his eyes twinkling with laughter.

John managed to stop his laughing, and just breathed, smiling down at Sherlock, very happy indeed. "Thank you Sherlock." he whispered. He probably should have gotten up off of Sherlock, and helped the man up. But he didn't, he stayed where he was, eyes roaming over Sherlock's face, and those frosting covered lips.

Sherlock stared back up at him, at the sheer beauty of the moment. He felt happy. He felt completely and utterly happy right down to his core. So he stared at John straight into those wonderful eyes. His own flicked down to his lips every few seconds. He stared at John doing the same and leaned up into him and softly pressed his cake covered lips to John's.

It took John a moment to realise that-yes Sherlock had kissed him-before he kissed the detective back, hand coming up to tangle in Sherlock's messy hair. He didn't have to think about it, this was the best birthday he had ever had, and it would be incredibly hard to top snogging Sherlock on the dusty floor behind their couch covered in cake. Sherlock could feel Johns shock and then realisation that he had just kissed him. Sherlock got worried for a moment but when John relaxed into the kiss he felt everything fall away. The whole world just faded until it was John, John, and John. Mycroft and Mrs Hudson, hell even the whole of the yard could burst in here and he wouldn't even notice, because right now the whole world was John.

John could taste the icing on Sherlock's lips strongly, and it was so delicious. Be it because Sherlock was actually not that bad of a cook or because the sugary substance was on those cupid bow lips, John didn't much care. He couldn't help it when he dragged the tip of his tongue across Sherlock's lip in their kiss, his tongue sparking with a mixture of flavouring he found utterly amazing. Sherlock felt John's tongue on his lips and shivered, the feeling was utterly amazing and only intensified because of the sweet icing smeared across his lips. He could feel John pressed against every inch of his body. He could smell John, Soap, Tea, a hint of the smell of hospital, something like cinnamon and something purely John. It was not a particularly deep or hot kiss. It was sweet and perfect. And Sherlock's heart was racing and his head was silenced for once. No deductions or science. Just the wonder that was Dr John Watson.

John had never imagined something like this could happen, let alone to him. This moment was so completely sappy, as if it was a scene from a crap romance novel. But that was why it was so lovely, the sheer romance of it, that he had been sure didn't exist, was right here, captured between their bodies and lips, moving against one another. 'Married to my work.' That's what Sherlock had said, and John had been sure, Sherlock would never care as much as him, never want this. But oh he did, he did and John could swear he was floating higher than the moon.

They parted and giggles at the dazed look in Sherlock's eyes. He stood up and pulled Sherlock with him and almost fell over as Sherlock spun him around and pressed him into the wall. "Happy birthday John" In a voice that reminded John of dark melted chocolate or sweet honey. He leaned in again and neither could believe they were snogging each other covered in cake pressed against the wall in 221b Baker Street.

Both of them where so lost in each other that they didn't hear the voices coming from downstairs or the footsteps up the stairs. They were still kissing when four sets of footsteps stepped into the flat.

"What in the hell happened in here" Lestrade's voice startled John and Sherlock and they looked to the door of the flat to find Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Donovan and Anderson. Mrs Hudson was not looking even the slightest surprised.

"Oh boys, you do love to make a mess. I'm not you housekeeper so clean it up." She walked out and down the stairs. Sherlock and John looked back at each other foreheads pressed together and just laughed at the absurdity of the situation. They kissed once more.

Lestrade just rolled his eyes and smiled "About bloody time". Sally was looking flushed and slightly aroused and looked every bit like she couldn't look away. He dragged her by the arm out of the flat.

Anderson was staring at them with a disgusted look on his face and making small gagging noises. Sherlock made a point of pulling John by his hips so they were even closer. He deepened the kiss and made small moaning sounds that made John moan in turn. Sherlock looked at Anderson standing there looking a little green. He flipped his middle finger at him and turned back to John. He heard Anderson leave and shouted "Laterz".

Sherlock just smiled back at John and they resumed their kissing. Yep, John thought, _best birthday ever._

* * *

_**A/N Thank you for reading, please leave a review in the very friendly box below. He just wants some friends! :)**  
_


End file.
